The Story of Taiga-chan and The Miracles Cohabitation
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: Fem!Kagami. When Alexandra Garcia agreed to accept five basketball prodigies to live in her mansion for free, she never thought about the probability of her niece to choose to move to Japan. Kagami Taiga didn't have much choice when she had to co-habit with those whom called Generation of Miracles. AU. Aofem!Kaga. Protective!GoM x fem!Kaga. Rated T for language, perviness, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Ah, another new fic... this time, I really wanted to write fem!Kagamin... with big boobs and all that... (pervert Aomine seemed to be affecting my brain lately). This is an Aofem!Kaga (yes, the usual), so please enjoy, review, but no flame please... If you don't like it, you can simply pushed the 'back' button. This story was inspired by "Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge". But no, the story line is different.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. They belong to their owner.**

**Warning : Gender-bend Kagami (fem!Kagami), Ao x fem!Kaga, protective!Gom x fem!Kaga, perviness, bad grammar, messed-up story, stupidity, AU and all.**

**Note : My fem!Kagamin is 170cm tall, and her voice actress is Paku Romi (Temari from Naruto, Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist, Toushiro Hitsugaya from Bleach)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Feisty Hot-blooded Girl: Kagami Taiga Appeared!**

* * *

><p>Kagami Taiga moved to Japan without her father's consent. One day she just packed her bag, told her aunt she wanted to move to Japan and asked if she could live in her mansion. After that, Alexandra Garcia took care of Kagami's transfer to a school in Japan. Kagami left a message for her father and jumped to the next plan to Tokyo.<p>

That was how she found herself in front of a Victorian-style mansion with ridiculously big front-yard; it took Kagami ten minutes walking while dragging her suitcase. She had to do something about this. Wasn't there supposed to be a butler or something in this place?! Kagami didn't bother to ask her aunt before, and now she regretted it. It was spring, almost summer, and the heat starting to get to her. Kagami had tied her long red hair into a ponytail, but still, the heat was unbearable. She felt like she could pass out anytime now…

Finally, the red head reached the front door. She searched for the key in her pocket and opened the front door. As expected, the mansion was empty. There was a classic staircase covered in burgundy carpet headed to upstairs. Kagami's sneakers created a noise as she walked on the sparkling marble floor. Well, what could she say? Alex was a rich woman, especially with her position as the vice-president of Hephaestus Communication. Kagami groaned when she realized she had to drag her heavy suitcase upstairs alone.

"Need a hand, Taiga-san?"

Kagami startled and jumped at the sudden question. She turned around and saw a boy at her age with pale blue hair and expressionless face.

"K-Kuroko! W-W-what are you doing here?! Are you following me?!" Kagami asked in her high-pitched voice since she was still hadn't recovered from the shock.

"Your father sent me," said Kuroko Tetsuya calmly. "He thought you need someone to keep an eye on you."

"Wait… _Otou-san_ knows I go to Japan?" she asked.

"Of course. And it's my job to take care and protect you," said Kuroko. The pale blue haired boy might look weak and all that, but he was the second-in-command in Kagami family's personal bodyguard. In his young age, Kuroko had mastered at least ten martial arts and weaponries; including mastering different types of vehicle. "Besides, who knows what will happen to you if you live in this foreign country alone."

"Well, technically, this _is_ my home country; and yours apparently," said Kagami. "Could you help me with this?" Kagami gestured to her suitcase.

"I know I can't leave you alone, Taiga-san," Kuroko mumbled. He helped the tall girl to lift the heavy suitcase. Upstairs, they met with a pretty long hallway, covered in classy burgundy carpet with some doors at both sides. Kagami smiled when she realized she could pick whichever door she liked. Kuroko had gone downstairs to take care of his own belongings.

Kagami dragged her suitcase and choose one of the rooms randomly. The door wasn't locked so she just opened it without thinking.

And then she stopped.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Her body was rigid because of the shock, and it took sometimes to analyze the sight of a half naked male in front of her.

Half.

NAKED.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs. Kagami quickly slammed the door shut and in matter of seconds, Kuroko had appeared beside her; ready to fight.

"Taiga-san? What's wrong?" Kuroko asked as he couldn't see any danger around them, and yet, Kagami had clutched him tightly and hid her face. Kuroko tried to keep his calm since he could feel the soft boobs of Kagami touched his back… Wait… This wasn't the time for that!

Kagami murmured something to him, but all that Kuroko could get was "male" and "naked", and Kagami kept pointing at the door before them. Kuroko calmed the girl down as he knocked. The door opened and a tall tanned male came out of the room with annoyed look on his face.

"What the fuck?! Who the fuck are you?!" the boy asked rudely. Kagami's face was still red, even though this guy had worn his clothes.

"Well, I could asked you the same question, Pervert!" Kagami retorted, face still red in embarrassment and now, anger.

"You're the one barging in without permission!"

"Why the hell didn't you lock the door?!"

"Ah, it seemed like Garcia-san has forgot to mention this…" Kuroko said as he sighed.

* * *

><p>There were four other guys who lived in the mansion beside the tanned boy. The first one was the rude tanned boy with dark blue hair himself. There was also a purple haired giant who kept munching on his snack, and a red haired boy with the aura of authority around him. The other two was a green haired guy with glasses and a hyperactive blond with pretty face. Now all of them were sat in front of Kagami and Kuroko, all of them held puzzled expression on their face.<p>

Kuroko's laptop was opened between them as he logged in to Skype and saw that Alex was online. They set a video call, asking for explanation about this situation.

"_Aaah~! I forgot to tell you about that…!_" Alex said as she laughed guiltily. "_These boys live in my mansion for awhile, since they had no place to go. They were basketball prodigies, and I've decided to help them by providing accommodation and scholarship_."

"And you just forgot to tell me that I have to live with five guys and not counting Kuroko as well?!" Kagami yelled at the laptop screen.

"_I'm really sorry, Taiga… I think I can arrange something…"_ Alex looked very guilty now. She knew how disappointed her niece was, and she didn't want that. Kagami, being a kind-hearted girl she was, only took a deep breath.

"I'm okay, Alex… I was just… surprised, that's all," Kagami said. "You've got your hands full just for transferring me here in short notice; I think I can manage to live here. Besides, I have Kuroko to take care of me." She glanced towards the five boys who hadn't said anything. They hadn't even introduced themselves, and Kagami hoped they won't think of her as a bother.

"_Well, if you okay… But can I talk to Kuroko and the boys, please?_" Alex asked.

"Oh, yeah… Sure…" Kagami stood up from her seat and went out of the room.

That left six males in front of the computer and Alexandra Gracia put on her cold mask as she addressed the boys. Before she could say something, the boys had started to shout.

"The hell with that?!"

"I haven't heard anything about this, Alex…"

"It's not appropriate to have a girl in all-boy household-!"

"I want my snacks~"

"Alex-cchi~!"

"_SHUT UP, EVERYONE!_"

A single line from Alex quickly sent the five boys to mute. Now they stared at the blond woman on the screen who was now rubbing her temple and adjusting her glasses. She sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen. She really did forget that she had five basketball prodigies free-loading in her mansion in Tokyo. It was too late now. She couldn't arrange something for her Taiga, so she had no choice but to make house rules for everyone.

"_I don't have much choice here, so I will set up some house-rules since Taiga will live with you guys,_" Alex said. The boys groaned, only the red head who was the only one who could stay calm. "_No buts. First, no one touches my niece. Touch her, I'll cut you balls off and fed them to the dogs. And by touch, I mean it in sexual context and so on. Kuroko here will keep an eye for you. Second, respect her privacy. She's a girl, she needs it. Third, you have to treat her right and protect her from anything. You hear me? Or else, you can just leave my mansion and I'll revoke your scholarship and I'll make sure you can't play basketball anymore for the rest of your life. Do I make myself clear?"_ Alex asked in a sharp tone which made the boys gulped (well, maybe except for Akashi who was still very calm).

"Yes, ma'am! Crystal!" they answered in unison.

"_And no inappropriate behavior around her. No running around the mansion naked and such. Once I heard you show disrespect towards my niece, you'll know you'll be doomed for the rest of your life._"

"Y-yes, Ma'am."

"_Okay. Kuroko-kun, can you fetch Taiga for me? I want to talk to her…_"

"Sure, Alex-san," Kuroko stood up and walked out of the room. Kagami returned with a bright smile, she chatted for awhile with his aunt while the six boys only watched from their seats. After a short good-bye, they finished and Kuroko turned off his laptop.

Now, Kagami turned to the boys. Did she just say she was fine living with these guys? They were boys for God sake! She knew she didn't want to burden her aunt, so the decision sounded fine at the moment. But when he thought about it now, it was like a huge mistake. She was glad Kuroko was here though. The pale-blue haired boy always protected her since they were kids.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves-ssu?" the pretty blond boy said excitedly. "My name is Kise Ryouta-ssu! Teikou High School first-year. I'm one of the basketball club members. Nice to meet you-ssu!"

Kagami smiled at the blond. He seemed to be loud and annoying, but his sunny personality was nice.

"I'm Akashi Seijuuro, Teikou high, first year. I'm the basketball club's captain," the calm red head said.

"Midorima Shintarou, same as those two. My sign is Cancer," the green haired boy said as he adjusted his glasses."What's yours?"

"Ehm… Leo?" Kagami answered. She wasn't sure why the boy asked him his sign, but Midorima quickly mumbled something under his breath.

"My name is Murasakibara Atsushi… Nice to meet you, Tai-chin~" the very tall, purple haired boy said lazily.

"'C-chin'?"

"It's his habit to add '-chin' on people's name. I'm Aomine Daiki," said the dark blue haired boy Kagami saw earlier. The memories made her blush in embarrassment though it seemed like the boy didn't mind it anymore.

"I'm Kagami Taiga… Nice to meet you," Kagami said. "And this is Kuroko Tetsuya, he's my—"

"I'm her bodyguard," said Kuroko calmly. He walked closer to the boys and whispered in menacing aura so Kagami couldn't hear him. "So if you tried to do anything to Taiga-san, well, think again."

After the introduction, Kagami had remembered the name of these boys. They offered to help her to show her the room. Kagami chose the furthest room upstairs, so it was separated from the boys' rooms. Beside, the room was larger and it facing the garden. Kagami liked the room. It was used to be her mother's when she was still alive and lived in Japan with her aunt. Alex too, always adored this room.

Kagami threw herself on the bed. She was really tired after the long trip from Los Angeles to Tokyo. She wanted a small nap before dinner. So, she closed her eyes and fell into deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, six boys were still gathered in the living room. Akashi sat on his seat on the head of the table while the others sat on their respective seats. Aomine and Kise on one side of the table while Murasakibara and Midorima on the other side. Kuroko still stood in the corner, observing. These people was dubbed as the Generation of Miracles. Apparently, they were basketball prodigies from Teikou High Basketball Club. Kuroko hadn't had much data on them, but give him 24 hours, he would find everything he needed.<p>

"Excuse me, everyone. The plane trip was tiring, so I will take my leave now. Please do not disturb Taiga-san's sleep. I'll know if you do," Kuroko said calmly as he retreated to his room. Leaving the rainbow heads to their discussion.

"Akashi, have you heard about this before?" Midorima asked the red haired captain after Kuroko left.

"No, I haven't. I was surprised though," Akashi said calmly.

"But isn't it fun? I mean, it's a nice change to have a girl around, right?" Kise asked enthusiastically.

"Are you stupid? She's Alex's niece! Though I can't deny she got nice rack there…" Aomine said.

"Please refrain from your perverted thought, Ahomine," Midorima said sharply.

"What? She has big boo—"

"Aomine!"

Aomine only smirked as he leant to his seat. Well, it was true though. Kagami Taiga surely had big boobs, small waist and proportional hip. Add to the fact she had rather cute face, even with the weird split eyebrows. Her hair was slightly disarrayed, but somehow it suited her well, and made her more attractive. And who was he to deny it? And Kise was right. It was nice to have girl around, since the boy couldn't do much by themselves. No matter how smart Akashi or Midorima, they still couldn't cook and they were sick living out of takeout foods. Maybe Kagami could cook? But Aomine shuddered at the thought of Kagami was like his childhood friends and cousin; Momoi Satsuki. She couldn't cook to save her life!

"But don't you think she looks cute-ssu?" Kise asked.

"That's not the point," said Midorima. "For a girl living in the house full of men… It's inappropriate!"

"So what're you going to do, Shintarou? Kick her out?" Akashi asked calmly. "No. If we just do like what Alex had said, we'll be fine. Besides, let's observe her first, okay? It's too soon to judge her merely by appearance."

* * *

><p>Akashi was surprised when he entered the kitchen next morning and smelled a wonderful smell of bacon. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the red-haired girl was stood before the stove. Her long hair was braided (it was rather sloppy since some strands weren't in place) and she wore a pink apron over her black t-shirt and basketball shorts. Kagami Taiga turned around and smiled when she saw Akashi in the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning, Akashi... Sorry, I just use the kitchen without permission…" Kagami said cheerily. "Would you like to have your breakfast now?"

"Uuh… Thanks…" Akashi mumbled as he sat and saw the morning paper was ready on the kitchen table.

"Coffee, tea, milk, or juice?" Kagami asked.

"Coffee would be nice…" Akashi said.

Expertly, Kagami was multitasking. Prepared coffee for Akashi while fried more bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Would you like some sugar and creamer?" Kagami asked.

"No. Just black," Akashi said. In a few minutes, there was a cup of coffee, a plate of bacon and sunny-side eggs, and toasts in front of Akashi. Kagami was still busy when the kitchen door opened once again, and this time, Midorima entered. He sat on the stool and turned on the small TV in the kitchen, searching for his daily Oha-asa horoscope.

"Morning, Midorima. Breakfast?" Kagami asked as she placed another plate in front of Midorima.

"Thanks."

"Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee. Black, two sugars."

"Sure."

"I'd like some tea, Taiga-san…"

"AAAA!" Kagami screamed which quickly alerted two boys in the kitchen. "Kuroko! Stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry…" Kuroko had appeared with his legendary bed-head. He took place next to Akashi and watched as Kagami prepared more breakfast. Soon, the kitchen was filled with rainbow colored heads. Kuroko decided to help Kagami, while Murasakibara followed the girl around the kitchen asking for his breakfast and snack. After a rather hectic morning in the kitchen, they finished the breakfast. Kise and Kuroko kindly offered to clean up, and Kagami was grateful. She was still tired after all. She decided to use her morning for some light reading.

The morning went on without too much scenes. It was Monday after all and tomorrow would be her first day at school. Kagami was a bit nervous when she thought about that. Alex had prepared her school uniform, and it was now folded in her closet. Also her books and all. Alex had enrolled her in Teikou High School, the same school in which the boys went to. She only hoped she could adapt well, maybe joined female basketball team or something. That would be nice…

* * *

><p>"So? It's been 24 hours," said Midorima. "What do you think?"<p>

"She's nice-ssu!"

"Well, she could cook…"

"Her cooking is delicious-ssu!"

"Tai-chin gives me treats… She's nice~"

"And apparently she could do the house chores perfectly…"

"She's not here as you maid, though," a new addition of voice startled the boys. They quickly found Kuroko had sat there with them.

"I know, Tetsuya."

It was concluded then, that Kagami Taiga was a nice addition in their house. Besides, it felt rather good to be greeted every morning by a girl with bright smile and pink apron in the kitchen.

It was nice indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : How's that? I hope it's fine~ Please review for more chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Yoooshh! This is the second chapter of "The Story of Taiga-chan and The Miracles Cohabitation"! I'm not really sure about this chapter though... I hope this is good enough to be published... The title is taken from Sacchiance's review... I liked the wording, so I decided to use it as the chapter title...!**

**Thank you for your review, fave, and supports for this story... And also, thanks for the follows, and even if you just dropped by and read without saying anything, I still appreciate it. Thank you very much~!**

**And as usual... Sorry for bad grammar and typos... feel free to tell me so I could fix it~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Beware, Generation of Miracles! The Tigress is in The House!**

* * *

><p>A cheerful 'Good morning'.<p>

Delicious breakfast.

The sight of beautiful girl in pink apron.

Was this heaven?

"Aomine?"

Kagami's question snapped him back to reality. Aomine looked up to the face in front of him. Was he staring at Kagami's boobs?

"You've been spacing out for a few minutes. Are you okay?" Kagami asked in slightly concerned tone. After their unpleasant first impression on each other, it seemed like Kagami had tried to tolerate the dark blue haired male called Aomine Daiki. The others around the kitchen table threw him a look (Kuroko threw him his 'I-know-what-you're-doing-and-I'll-kill-you-slowly-in-your-sleep' look). Kagami seemed oblivious was now preparing seven boxes of bento and wrapped them in different colored furoshiki.

"I've made you bento. Is that okay?" Kagami asked with slightly blushing face. "I mean, if you didn't want it I won't force you to eat it or anything…"

_A HAND MADE BENTO!_

Who could refuse such holy things? Refusing a girl's hand-made bento was an abomination! And it was Kagami's hand-made bento! All the six boys had tasted Kagami's cooking, and the taste was heavenly. It would be such a waste to refuse those bento. So, they eagerly nodded and let the girl handed them the furoshiki wrapped bento.

Kagami took off her apron and joined the others to eat her breakfast. Surprisingly, her portion was a lot bigger than six of them combined. At first, the boys were surprised, but after a few meals, they'd been used to Kagami's enormous appetite.

And yet, the girl stayed surprisingly fit. No excessive fat whatsoever.

Sometimes universe worked in a weird way.

After they finished with breakfast, Kuroko and Kise offered to clean up while the others preparing to go to school. Kagami was slightly uncomfortable when she saw her uniform. Skirt, light-blue shirt, and white sweater. Kagami's eyes fell on the skirt.

The last time she wore skirt, she was ten, and it was at her mother's funeral.

And this skirt was too short for her liking. Why the Japanese school required their students to wear uniform?

A knock on her bedroom door made Kagami dressed quicker. She out on the white sweater and struggled a bit with the long black socks she wore. She grabbed her bag and quickly ran downstairs where the boys and Kuroko had waited for her. She followed them a few steps behind, feeling embarrassed with her skirt. Kuroko sighed and told her to stop and she looked fine with the new school uniform.

Kagami couldn't help though since she felt so nervous about the new school environment. She wasn't the one who could easily to adapt to new place. And Kagami wasn't sure if she could befriend some nice girls and such. She never really had girl friends in America, due to her boyish nature and attitude. Well, this was new school, new friends… And better to create some new images!

The red-head was so deep in thought, she didn't realize the fuzz around her, but Kuroko noticed it.

"Hey, hey, do you see that?"

"Oh, my… aren't they the Generation of Miracles?"

"Oh, to see such beauties this early in the morning…!"

"Kise-kun looked cute as usual!"

"Kyaaa! Aomine-kun looked hot!"

"Aah! Akashi-sama~!"

"Midorima-san always looked cool, nee?"

"Murasakibara-kun… We brought snacks for you…!"

"Wait… Who's that girl with them?"

"I never saw her before…."

Kuroko smiled when he heard the whisper.

"It seemed like you've become famous, Taiga-san," said the quiet boy with a small smile on his face. Kagami turned to Kuroko with a confused look, but Kuroko decided to not explain it further. "We should go to Teacher's Lounge right now."

Kagami only nodded and followed the light-blue haired boy.

* * *

><p>"I'm Kagami Taiga, nice to meet 'ya… I mean… Nice to meet you!" Kagami's face reddened when she realized she just used impolite speech. Well, what could she say? Her learning material for Japanese language consisted of shounen manga and anime. Most of the main characters using impolite speech! The girls started to whisper to each other and looked at her with weird eyes, while the boys only laughed at her attempt to stay polite.<p>

The homeroom teacher quickly took over of the awkward situation. He asked Kuroko, who was stood next to Kagami to introduce himself.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

Just that. The students were all shocked when he appeared since none of them paying attention to the quiet boy. But the girls quickly cooing on how cute Kuroko looked like. Kuroko muttered a small thank you though his expression didn't change.

The teacher told them to seat on two empty chairs at the back of the classroom. Kagami chose the seat next to the window while Kuroko sat behind her. Kagami didn't know anyone particular in this class, but she didn't really mind it. She just hoped for the best.

* * *

><p>"Kagami Taiga-san, right?" Kagami looked up from her lunch when a pink haired girl greeted her. Kagami nodded as she saw how beautiful this girl. Her hair was long, longer than Kagami's and she let it fell on her back. She seemed pretty friendly, and Kagami was glad since there was someone who actually bothered to greet her. "My name is Momoi Satsuki. Nice to meet you~" the pink haired girl said.<p>

"I'm Kagami Taiga…" said Kagami with a small smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Kagamin~!"

"'K-Kagamin'?"

"Your name is Kagami, so it'll be Kagamin, right?" Momoi giggled slightly. "Nee, I heard the rumors going around… People saying you came this morning with the Generation of Miracles?"

"The what-?"

"Generation of Miracles," Momoi repeated. "You don't know?"

Kagami shook her head. Momoi pulled a chair and sat beside Kagami as she explained about the Generation of Miracles.

"They were the basketball prodigies, the core team of Teikou Basketball club. There are Akashi-kun, Midorin, Ki-chan, Mukkun, and Aomine-kun. You really don't know?"

"Ah, you mean Akashi and the others? I don't know about Generation of Miracles or something, but I do know them… In fact, I live with them in my aunt's mansion…"

"Ah! So you're the girl Dai-chan mentioned on his text!" Momoi said.

"Dai-chan?"

"Aomine-kun. He and I are childhood friends, so I used to call him 'Dai-chan'…" said Momoi. "Dai-chan didn't say you're this interesting! That guy is a hopeless ganguro! All he cares is about how big your boobs and all that—"

"He said WHAT?"

Kagami had jumped from her seat and slammed her hands on the table which attracted the attention from the people in the classroom. Fuming with anger, Kagami walked out of the room. Momoi only watched her sweat dropped. Should she stop the red head?

"Just let her be."

"KYAAAA!" Momoi jumped from her seat at the sudden voice coming out of nowhere. She met a mop of light blue hair and suddenly remembered that there was another new student in the class besides Kagami. Momoi never thought he could have this small presence. "S-Since when you're there?!"

"I've been here since the beginning."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, right?"

"Yes."

Before they could introduce themselves further, the classroom's door opened once again and Kagami stood on the door way with blushing face.

"I don't know which class he's in…" the girl mumbled.

Momoi giggled at Kagami's red face. She kindly showed her Aomine's class, and in a matter of seconds, Kagami had dashed towards the class. Momoi only smiled. Kagami Taiga was indeed an interesting person~

* * *

><p>"Yosh! Everyone, give me three more laps!" Aida Riko shouted cheerfully on the court side. She was a second year student, and Teikou's Basketball team's coach. She was quite talented with her skill to see people's potential and made a suitable training menus for players. She had been Teikou's coach since she was still in her third year of junior high school. And now, the head coach entrusted the team to her and she gladly accepted her new position.<p>

At Aida's demand, the players groaned as they continued to run laps around the court. She saw Momoi entered the gym with a bright smile on her face.

"Satsuki? You seemed cheerful today…"

"Good afternoon, Riko-senpai~!" Momoi greeted her. "I just found an interesting person~"

"Hm? The new student?"

"Mou~! How'd you know?"

"Well, people are talking about her… The one who walked with those guys this morning, right?" Aida said. "I haven't seen her though…"

"Kagamin sure is interesting!" said Momoi. Before Momoi could continue her story, the gym door was opened and a tall figure came towards the court. Momoi and Aida turned towards the door and saw a certain red-haired girl walked casually to the court.

"G-good afternoon…" Kagami Taiga mumbled, trying to stay polite since she knew this place was full of upperclassmen.

"Kagamin~! You're here…!" Momoi quickly ran to the girl and pulled her closer to Aida. Kagami was slightly confused, but she didn't refuse. "Riko-senpai, this is Kagami Taiga. Kagamin, this is Aida Riko, basketball club's coach."

"Coach?" asked Kagami. Wasn't this girl also a student? At least, judging by her uniform.

Aida didn't say anything as she looked up at the tall girl in front of her. Aida's eyes widened when she saw her stats, even through her school uniform. And besides, those boobs… Even bigger than Satsuki's?! Aida's face turn red, but she quickly turned her gaze somewhere else. This girl… There's something about her…

"Kagami Taiga, right? Come with me. You too, Satsuki!" said Aida. Momoi quickly pulled Kagami to follow the young coach to the empty locker room. After Momoi and Kagami entered, she locked the door and closed the curtains. Kagami only gave her a puzzled look. Now, Aida stood, face to face with confused Kagami.

"Strip," the brunette ordered.

"Huh?"

"Strip, Kagami," she repeated.

Wasn't this counted as sexual harassment? And yet, something in the couch's eyes made her do as she said. Kagami took of her sweater and shirt, leaving her in a simple black tank top she wore underneath her uniform. Aida's eyes calculating the stats, and the result surprised her. This girl… She might be something! Such a raw talent… Her stats were over the roof! If only she was a boy, Aida would quickly recruit her to join the basketball team.

"You play basketball?" asked Aida. "At least for… six years."

"Yeah… How'd you know… Ma'am?" she asked.

Momoi giggled. She knew what Aida saw. She might not have Aida's eyes to see other people's stats, but she knew when she saw a talent. Maybe that's why she was interested in the first place. Kagami was sure something else.

"Riko-senpai's eyes could see people's ability. I take Kagamin came to the gym to find girls basketball club?" Momoi asked.

"Ah, yes…" said Kagami as she put her shirt and sweater back on. "Do you know where it is?"

Riko sighed.

"Too bad, Kagami-san, there's no girls basketball team in Teikou."

…

…

…

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Kagami was shocked at the news. She must be kidding, right? She must be kidding when she said there was no girls' basketball team in Teikou, right? Or maybe… Maybe Kagami misheard her? Right? There's no way…?

Such a waste… Riko pouted. Such a waste of talent.

"B-But I thought…?"

"I'm sorry, Kagamin," said Momoi. Six years playing basketball… Of course Kagami felt lost when she heard Teikou didn't have girls' basketball team. Kagami didn't say anything. She was to shock to form a word. "K-Kagamin? Do I need to call Kuroko-kun? O-or maybe you could come and see our practice for awhile?" she asked, trying to console the shell-shocked girl. Kagami wasn't even realized when Momoi pulled her back to the court while Aida followed close behind her.

Momoi let her sat on the bench (which quickly attracted the attention from the boys who were now taking a five minutes break) and offered her a drink. Kagami hadn't said anything. Was she still shocked? Momoi tried to shook her back to reality, but a hand quickly stopped her.

"She'll come back sooner or later, Momoi-san."

"KYAAAA!" Momoi jumped (Kagami didn't even flinched at her scream). "K-K-Kuroko-kun! Stop doing that! You'll shorten my life by three years!"

"I'm sorry, Momoi-san," Kuroko said calmly as usual. Aida only looked at the teal haired boy. She didn't realize when this boy had joined them. Was he another new student besides Kagami? This boy was very lack of presence… Aida wondering when she tried to look at his stats. The number was quite weird… She didn't understand. He wasn't that powerful, but this boy, he… practiced martial arts?

Aida shook her head. Maybe she read it wrong? Judging by his arms muscles, he could… use firearms? Eh? What? Not only that… Another data kept popping out when she inspected him further. This was weird…

Momoi had explained to Kuroko about what happened to Kagami. The teal haired boy only nodded and sighed. It would be best if they just waited for Kagami to snap back to reality.

Aida smiled at the court and called to end the practice. The boys started to went out of the gym to hit the showers (some of them threw a curious glance at rigid Kagami) while the five Generation of Miracles walked towards the bench where Kagami, Kuroko, Momoi, and Aida sat.

"Otsukare-ssu!" said Kise. "Ah? Kagamicchi watched our practice?"

"Riko, there's something I want to talk about," said Akashi as he turned towards the coach. "About the next practice match…"

"Oh, yes… I have a note about it. Come with me. You too, Satsuki," Aida quickly turned and led two of them out of the court. She threw a worried glance at Kagami, but she trusted the teal haired boy could handle the situation. And besides, those so-called Miracles seemed to have the situation under control.

"What happened to her, Kuroko?" asked Midorima as he adjusted his glasses.

"She's still shock when she knew Teikou doesn't have girls' basketball club," said Kuroko. "And it seemed like she hasn't recovered from it."

"Hm? Tai-chin played basketball?" asked Murasakibara. "Hmmm… it's good, nee~?"

"Huh! Girls playing basketball? You've gotta be kidding me!" Aomine scoffed. "They cannot play for a shit."

"Aomine-kun, that's harsh," Kuroko commented.

"That's the fact! And I bet she couldn't even play a proper game!" Aomine said in harsh tone.

"One-on-one…"

All heads now turned to Kagami when the girl finally talked. Kagami glared dagger at the dark-blue haired male who returned her gaze with a mocking glare. Kagami stood up from her seat and put her hair in the usual high ponytail.

"Let's play one-on-one and I'll show you."

"Heh. Bring it on."

Both of them entered the court. Aomine let Kagami had the ball first and said he would hold himself back since his opponent was a girl. Kagami was fuming with anger as she dribbled the ball, looking for a small opening in Aomine's defense. Well, almost none. If there was no opening, she just had to make one. She pulled a fake to the left, watching Aomine shifted his stance. This guy really underestimated her. Well, she just had to show him something.

With a quick cross-over, Kagami charged forward, throwing Aomine off his guard and made her way towards the hoop. Kagami smiled. Rather than plain layup, she'd show him something cool.

All eyes widened as Kagami jumped and dunked the ball into the hoop.

Aomine looked up in amazement when Kagami landed and threw him a mocking glare.

"What? You're so shocked that a _girl_ could do that kind of dunk?" asked Kagami cockily.

"… White panties…" Aomine mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I could see your panties from down here when you dunked," said Aomine with a teasing smirk on his face. Kagami's face turned fifty shades of red at the realization. She forgot she wore skirt today…

"You… You shameless pervert!" Kagami gave him a roundhouse kick which threw him off for a few meters.

_Ah… Wait… I was wrong… It's not white panties… It was strawberry printed…_

Later that day, Kuroko reminded Kagami to always wear spats shorts under her skirt, since the girl always seemed to forget she wore a skirt, not her usual pants. And that day, Aomine got the least food for dinner, since Kagami was still angry at him and decided to let him starve for tonight.

For awhile, Kagami had forgotten about the lack of girls basketball club in Teikou High.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Eeeeh... It was bad, wasn't it? *crawling to nearby rock and hide under it* Please tell me it's good... Even though it was bad... Please, review? *puppy dog eyes Nigou version***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : In order to make this story work, it seemed like I had to also change some character's gender, so now we'll have fem!Kasamatsu, fem!Sakurai, and fem!Mitobe. And why I choose those three? Because their names are easier to alter as female name. And I think it'll be just that. Sorry for the inconvenience… And also there's some non-KnB characters in here... They're not OCs, they're just characters from another anime or manga I took in... just ignore them. They're not that important anyway...**

**I don't own the non-KnB characters, they belong to their respective owner.**

**This is the third chapter, so enjoy~**

**Excuse my grammar... Please, review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Female Basketball Team, Assemble!**

* * *

><p>Kagami woke up next day, looking as depressed as ever. Even the thrill after a small one-on-one with Aomine had lost its power to make her forget about the lack of female basketball team in Teikou. So, instead of cheerful "Good morning" and a bright smile, the boys were greeted by dark gloom looming over the kitchen. Kagami didn't talk much as she put the breakfast on the table and ate her own in silence.<p>

"Taiga, are you okay?" asked Akashi as he poked at the overcooked omelette on his plate. Where's the delicious breakfast liked usual?

"I'm okay…" Kagami mumbled.

"Tai-chin, my omelette tastes too sweet~" Murasakibara commented.

"Ah, my bad… I must be mistook salt with sugar. Here, have mine…" Kagami put her uneaten omelette on Murasakibara's plate.

"Oi, you really want to play that much, huh?" asked Aomine as he took a large bite of the toast. Man… Even the toast was burnt!

"Shut up, ganguro alien."

"Oi, oi… I'm trying to give you a solution for your problem here!" said Aomine. "The hell with this crap?! It's undercooked!"

"Stop complaining!" she took away Aomine's breakfast as the boy whined at the lost of the food.

"What I mean is," said Aomine after he came back from the whining, "If Teikou doesn't have female basketball club, why don't you just make one?"

There was silence as every eye turned to Aomine.

"What? I'm just saying…" said Aomine as he drank his coffee. Yuck! Too sweet!

"Okay, who are you and where's the real Aominecchi-ssu?!" Kise yelled as he pointed his finger at Aomine.

"Don't you dare point your finger at me!" Aomine shouted at the blond and caused Kise to whimper and turned to Kuroko who sat next to him.

"Well, Aomine, aren't you against girls playing basketball?" asked Midorima as he adjusted his glasses and cringed at the lumpy omelette on his plate.

"I'm just saying! If it can make her happy, why not? Look what happened to our breakfast!" said Aomine.

Well, he did have a point. Depressed Kagami meant bad meal time since the girl wouldn't be concentrated when she cooked and often messed things up. Like this omelettes of doom in front of them. But Kagami didn't seem to hear what they've just said. Her face was a pure bliss, and the boys swore they never see Kagami looked this happy before. Without much of a thought, she took a bite of Murasakibara's omelette and…

"YUCK! The hell is this?!" she yelled as she glared dagger at the omelette. "How can you eat this crap?!" she glared at the different kind of ruined omelette on the boys' plates. The girl sighed as she tightened her apron and rolled her sleeves. "I'll remake them!"

The boys sighed in relieve as Kagami started to make a proper breakfast. They didn't mouth it, but deep down, they were grateful for Aomine's action. At least now they could eat a proper breakfast, not the horrible piece of nightmare Kagami had created in her depressed state. Next time, they had to remember not to ruin the girl's mood.

* * *

><p>"Female basketball team?" Momoi asked as Kagami explained her plan to Momoi. The pink haired girl smiled brighter. "That's nice, Kagamin~!"<p>

"Isn't it?" Kagami asked excitedly. "I've read the student book, and it explained about the requirement for club's submission at school's committee. It seemed like a club had to have at least five members, and an advisor. And since the club is basketball club, I think I might need a coach…"

"Well, that'll be easy. If you need coach, I think Riko-senpai would gladly be the coach, and it can have the same advisor as male basketball club. We just needed the approval," said Momoi. "But, don't you think you'll need more members for a basketball team? Reserved players and such…"

"Ah… I know… But finding four more people might be a good start though. At least to get the school committee approval first," Kagami said.

"I'll help you with the club registration form then," said Momoi with a bright smile. "Maybe we could make flyers to recruit more people?"

"That's a good idea!" Kagami said.

"But you can't draw, Taiga-san."

Kagami and Momoi jumped from their seat as they turned around to see Kuroko was already stood behind them, reading some novels.

"Kuroko! Stop doing that!" Kagami yelled. "Where the hell are you come from?"

"I've been here since the beginning," Kuroko replied calmly. "But it is true. Taiga-san couldn't draw."

"Hmmm… I can't either…" Momoi mumbled. "How about you, Kuroko-kun?"

"I can draw stick people."

"Maybe we could just make a simple one?" Kagami asked.

Momoi looked pretty deep in thought before she smiled as she got an idea.

"Maybe we could ask Takao-kun to help us?" asked Momoi.

"Takao?" both Kuroko and Kagami asked.

"Ah, he's Midorin's classmates. He can draw just fine. We can ask him to help us," said Momoi. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Kagami smiled brightly. Now she was so excited. Finally! She could make a female basketball team! She was wondering what kind of people might join. Practicing together, going to a match… Just imagined it and Kagami felt happy already. In America, she used to play street basketball with boys since they never mind a girl joined in their matches. But, in an official match, she never had a real chance.

The draft she had drawn in her notebook about her plan kept the smile on her face. Momoi promised her to introduce her to this 'Takao' guy and asked for his help.

* * *

><p>Kagami Taiga found out that Takao Kazunari was actually a pretty much fun guys. He smiled a lot, and he gladly helped Kagami to make the flyers and posters. They chatted for awhile and she laughed at Takao's joke until a certain green haired male appeared.<p>

"What are you doing here, Kagami?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh… I'm just asking Takao-kun to help me making the flyers and posters for female basketball club members' recruitment," said Kagami. "Is something wrong?"

"No," said Midorima calmly as he adjusted his glasses. "So you're serious about making a female basketball club?" he asked.

"Of course I'm serious!" Kagami said.

"Good luck," said Midorima. "Here's today's lucky item."

Midorima showed a simple small panda plushie and put it in Kagami's hand. Kagami looked at the panda and smiled.

"I don't know you always share lucky item with other people, Shin-chan~" Takao teased with a wide grin on his face.

"Shut up, Takao," Midorima said sharply though his face was slightly blushed.

Kagami only laughed at the banter between the two of them. As she walked out of the classroom, she could hear Takao called her name. Kagami turned around and saw the boy had come out of the classroom.

"Kagami-chan, about the basketball club… you're looking for a manager too, right?" asked Takao.

"Hm? Sure…" said Kagami. "Why'd you ask?"

"Can I be the manager? Since it seemed fun~!" Takao said with bright smile.

"Eh? R-really?! Of course you can, Takao-kun!"

"Thanks, Kagami-chan~!" Takao laughed and returned to his class.

Kagami felt so excited now. Soon, she could play basketball with everyone once again!

* * *

><p>"Kagami-san! Kagami-san! I heard you wanted to make a female basketball club?"<p>

Kagami was really surprised when a couple of girls showed up out of nowhere and stood in front of her desk, looking very excited. Kagami was blushing for a bit, since this was the first time the girls (other than Momoi and Aida-senpai) talked to her. She could feel her face was getting hotter, and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react.

"Uum… Yes…" Kagami mumbled, trying to keep her speech polite.

"Can we join? It sounds fun, and I've never been in any sport club before…" said one of the girls. "Ah… Maybe I can't? I mean, you must have needed someone who had experience and such…"

"T-that's not true!" Kagami lashed out, quickly stopped herself when she realized her words might sound harsh to the girls. "I-I mean… You can still join even if you're a beginner. We can learn together, right?"

"Eh? Thank you, Kagami-san~!" the girl smiled brightly. "Where should we put our names?"

"Wait…" Kagami rummaging through her bag and pulled out her notebook. The girls wrote down their name. Mizuno Mami and Akagi Haruko. Both of them were first-year from Kagami's class. After they signed their name, Kagami chatted with them for awhile. Kagami smiled. She was so motivated now that the club already had four members including her. But it wasn't enough. Well, if Takao finished with the flyers and posters, she could get more members!

"Kagamin finally got more girl friends?" Momoi asked as she approached Kagami's desk. "That's good for you, Kagamin~!" Momoi said as she ruffled Kagami's dark red mane.

"They're the new members of female basketball club," said Kagami.

"Hoo? That's cool, Kagamin! You already got two new members~" said Momoi. "As expected from the hot-blooded red-head!"

"Is that a compliment?" Kagami asked.

"Don't be too serious, Kagamin~!" said Momoi. Momoi sat before the girl and she observed Kagami's happy expression about the idea of joining female basketball club which made her wondering though. But, before she could ask, Kagami had stood up and excused herself. Momoi watched her walked away before she leaned down and realized Kuroko was in his seat behind Kagami. She got an idea.

"Nee, Kuroko-kun, you've known Kagamin for a long time, right?" asked Momoi to the teal haired boy.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Well, let's call it 'woman intuition'… Anyway, I have a question for you," said Momoi. "Why Kagamin seemed so happy on making a female basketball club? Why'd she so eager to play?"

"Hm? Maybe because she was a basketball idiot for a long time ago," Kuroko answered nonchalantly. "The moment she learnt to play, she had played like crazy, no matter what time is it. And I have to spend a cold winter night waiting for her playing on some random street basketball court back in the States."

"Hmmm…" Momoi seemed to understand this. Aomine used to do the same in their childhood, playing basketball like crazy. Then again, Aomine was also a basketball idiot. "I'll asked her if she wanted to join today's afternoon practice~" Momoi giggled.

"Thank you, Momoi-san," said Kuroko as he looked at Momoi with soft eyes and a small smile on his lips. "Thank you for being Taiga-san's friend here. She needs it."

Momoi's face was blushing at the sight in front of her. Did she just…? Did Kuroko just…? Momoi was speechless for a moment after that breath taking smile, but she quickly composed herself and smiled back at Kuroko.

"Don't worry, Kuroko-kun, I'll help you take care of her!"

Momoi's face was still a bit pink when Kagami returned with a bunch of breads in her arms. But it seemed like the red head didn't realize it as she offered Momoi her super-sized BLT (which Momoi quickly refused when she remembered her program).

* * *

><p>"Oh, Shortie is here to play with us today?" Aomine's annoying voice made the veins in Kagami's head twitched. She just entered the gym with Momoi, and the dark-blue haired teen had made her blood boil in anger.<p>

"Who'd you call 'Shortie', Ganguro?" Kagami retorted.

"Well, you're shorter than me, Ochibi-chan," said Aomine.

"I've beat you in one-on-one yesterday, Hentai ganguro."

"Yes, by flashing your panties at me."

"I wasn't! You're just a big pervert who get distracted by that kind of things!"

"What can I say? I'm a healthy sixteen years old," Aomine shrugged. Kagami was lost at words. Was this guy was just a plain pervert? Kagami wouldn't be surprised if he actually wasting his time in the room reading porns.

"Hmmm… too bad you're wearing those basketball shorts," Aomine looked disappointed with Kagami's white basketball shorts. "I was hoping for another show~"

"PERVERT GANGURO!"

"You two, stop that! Aomine, go run laps until I told you to stop," Aida Riko's voice could be heard from the side of the court. Aomine shrugged but he did as he was told and started to run laps. Aida sighed as she turned to Kagami who was now dressed in black T-shirt and basketball shorts doing a warm-up. The brunette came up to her.

"So, I heard you're going to build a female basketball club?" asked Aida.

"Well, yes… I guess rumor spread fast in this school… ma'am…" Kagami said awkwardly, trying to stay polite.

"Well, you just attract too many attentions, Kagami-san. Besides, Momoi texted me, and I planned to bring this motion to head coach and the director if they would consider it. Your idea seemed to be brilliant, and I have some recommendation for the addition in female basketball team," said Aida. "I'm not forcing them on you, it was just a suggestion."

"It's okay. Coach's judgment is good, right?" Kagami said with a bright smile.

"Well, the first one to come up to my mind was Kasamatsu Yuki-san from my class. She used to play in the middle school, but stopped for some reason. And there's also Mitobe Rin-san from second year. She doesn't talk much, but I know she got some skill. The last one might be Sakurai Ryou-san from Aomine's class," Aida said thoughtfully. "Well, they're only my recommendation, so it's up to you if you want to ask them to join the female basketball club."

Kagami was really excited as she heard this news. So, there were some girls who played basketball in this school after all! This news seemed to pump her up more. She gave her thank you to Aida and asked if she could join today's practice. Aida gave her an okay, and in the next minute, Kagami had finished her warm up and walked up to the court with basketball in her hands.

Just a little bit more…!

* * *

><p>They finished the practice. Everyone had gone to the locker room for a shower and prepared to go home. Kagami asked Aida and Momoi if she could practice for some more since she didn't got much time to practice this afternoon (the boys needed the court for a mini-game). She promised she would clean up and lock up the gym. She had told Kise to warm up the food she had prepared this morning for their dinner of she was coming home late.<p>

Kagami dribbled the ball, closing her eyes, imagining the opponent in front of her. Put on a fake here, crossover, stopped for a bit, change of pace, and…

She jumped and dunked into the hoop. She landed smoothly and wiped her sweat with her t-shirt. She retrieved the ball and threw some more hoops.

"You sure very vigorous, Shortie."

Kagami turned around and saw Aomine walked up to her.

"You're not going home?" she asked.

"Nah. I want to practice some more," Aomine threw the ball to the hoop and it swished smoothly. "Oi, let's play one-on-one with me. But no flashing-your-panties or any dirty trick this time."

"The only thing that is dirty is you mind, Ganguro," Kagami said as she kept dribbling the ball, facing Aomine. "First one who gets 10 points wins?"

"Deal."

The two played for an hour before they felt tired of running around the court and it was getting dark outside. Aomine threw a towel at Kagami which the girl accepted without complaint. She took off her pony-tail and let her hair loose, reaching her back, wet with sweat. Ah, she'd need a shower now before she went home.

"You can use the shower first," said Aomine.

"Hoo? You want to peek, don't you?" Kagami asked.

"Well, what if I did? Like maybe I accidentally walk in when you're still in there…"

"PERVERT!" Kagami yelled as she threw her water bottle at Aomine which easily caught it. "If you dare to peek, I'll let you starve for a year!"

With that, Kagami grabbed her sport bag and went to the shower room. She grumbled as she locked every possible entry before she felt safe enough to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Aomine waited in the gym, playing with the basketball in his hand. Actually, he wanted to follow Kagami to the shower room, well, maybe peeked from the window or something, but the girl's threat seemed to work on him.

Aomine wasn't sure if he could survive a week without Kagami's cooking now.

* * *

><p>Aomine had told her to wait for him and they would walk home together since it was already dark outside. Kagami agreed and decided to go retrieved her shoes in the shoes locker. Without thinking, she opened her locker and grabbed her shoes and wore it when she felt something slimy touched her feet. She looked at her school shoes and inspected it.<p>

What was that red thing? It was some red liquid, and Kagami almost feared it was blood when a familiar smell hit her nose.

No… Not blood… red paint…?

She looked at her now-ruined socks and shoes. Someone had put red paint in her shoes? Before Kagami could do anything, she heard a footstep approached her and she quickly wore her shoes back, no matter how comfortable and slimy it felt.

"There you are. Ready to go home, Shortie?" Aomine asked casually as he grabbed his own shoes from the locker.

"Stop calling me 'Shortie', Ganguro," Kagami said, trying to ignore the wet feeling on her feet.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever…" Aomine said. "Where's Kuroko anyway? Isn't he supposed to be your bodyguard?"

"I told him to go home," said Kagami. "Besides, if I need him, he'll always come to me right away."

"Is he a ninja or something?"

"Maybe something like that," Kagami forced out a chuckle to ignore the red paint in her shoes. She hoped Aomine didn't see it. Too bad, her action to make it unnoticeable made her steps slower.

"You walked a lot slower than usual, Shortie," said Aomine. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Stop calling me 'Shortie'. I'm not short!"

Aomine only shrugged and walked in front of her. Kagami followed him in silence. No one should know about this. She watched Aomine turned to the mansion entrance. Now, all she had to do was to create a plan so Kuroko wouldn't ask her about the red socks or missing pair of shoes.

Kagami bit her lips.

Okay, she could do this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Oooh... what'll happen next I wonder~? Ufufufu... stay tune for the next chapter~! Please, review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Would you look at that... another update after... what? Two years now? Time goes so fast :( But here's another update for this story... for you who had been patient enough to wait for an update, thank you very much. I love you guys *hugs and kisses***

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter~ and excuse my grammar. I'm doing my best to proofread it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Enter! New Members and All That Jazz**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Kagami to clean up the red paint from her shoes. She was just glad the paint was actually water based. The problem was now her shoes were wet, and she couldn't figure it out how to dry it without dropping any suspicion. She saw this kind of things before, and she never knew she would be one of the victims now. School bullying. She knew she could not tell Kuroko, or the pale haired boy would tell his father, and she would be forced to go back to States. Kagami didn't want that.<p>

Kagami threw away her ruined socks into the dustbin. She changed her clothes into a black tank top and baggy sweat pants before she went to the kitchen for dinner. The other Miracles had finished theirs. There was still some curry left in the pan.

"I'm hungry…"

Kagami turned to see Aomine who was standing there, already changed his clothes to shorts and t-shirt. Without saying anything, Kagami had prepared two plates of curry rice; one for her and one for Aomine (and of course, Kagami's curry portion was enormous enough to feed three adults). Aomine ate without complain as Kagami ate hers. The kitchen was silent, except for the clinking sound when the spoon hit the plate.

After they were finished, Kagami let Aomine washed the dishes while she went to the sitting room and found Kise and Kuroko were watching some game on the TV.

"Hello, Kagamicchi~!" Kise greeted her, loudly as usual.

"Taiga-san, is everything okay?" asked Kuroko. Kagami quickly took control of her facial expression before nodding. "Next time, I better went home with you. You were late, and I'm worried, Taiga-san."

"I'm fine, Kuroko. Besides, I walked home with Aomine," said Kagami.

"So I notice," Kuroko said when Aomine entered the sitting room. "Your father would kill me if something happened to you."

"Relax. I'm okay," said Kagami as she smiled to soothe the boy's worry. Kuroko shouldn't find out about the red paint in her shoes…

The conversation now shifted to the basketball game on the television. Kuroko watched in silence, where Kise was excited. Aomine and Kagami fell into another argument about the strength of each teams and starting to bet before Kuroko stopped them saying high schoolers shouldn't bet about sport. The night went on, though something kept nagging in Kagami's mind.

* * *

><p>In the morning, as usual, Kagami prepared breakfast and made bento for the guys with the help from Kuroko. She checked her shoes that morning, a bit worried that the shoes wouldn't be dried, and she was right. Kagami sighed as she rummaged through her things and found another pair of shoes. It wasn't as comfortable as her usual sneakers, but this would do. At least for now. Kagami took her sport bag before head downstairs. Keeping up her happy smile, she hoped Kuroko wouldn't notice anything off.<p>

Girls were kept making a fuss when they saw the Generation of Miracles walking down the school gate. Kagami and Kuroko kept their pace behind, but Kise (whether he intended it or not) pushed her to the middle while making a small comment about last night match on TV. Akashi led the party to the shoe locker, Kise kept chatting happily. Midorima only gave short answers, and Aomine didn't really put any interest on the conversation. Kagami smiled as she saw Murasakibara kept sniffled his bento as if trying to figure out the content.

Morning practice went on as usual. Kagami were joined with the two girls that had joined the club yesterday and also Takao who showed up with poster idea to recruit more members. Akagi Haruko and Mizuno Mami were certainly newbie in term of playing basketball, though Haruko mentioned her brother who used to play basketball in high school. Haruko was always ready to do her best, no matter how rigorous the menu Coach Aida threw at them, Mami on the other hand, complaining how hard it was and yet, the girl still didn't quit despite her moaning and groaning.

Kagami was excited practicing with her first teammates in Japan. She couldn't help but wanting to get more girls to join the basketball team.

"So I think we should ask more people to join," said Kagami excitedly as they sat down in their class before the first period. Mami and Haruko nodded their heads. "Aida-senpai gave me some name for recommendation; Mitobe Rin from second year, Kasamatsu Yuki from second year, and Sakurai Ryou from first year."

"We can ask Sakurai Ryou-san first, since she is also in the first year. Which class?" asked Haruko.

"Ah, she's in the same class with Aomine," said Kagami. "We can go during lunch break, what do you think?"

"Good idea. By the way, Kagami-san seemed pretty close with the Generation of Miracles, right? I keep wondering why…" Mami said as she laid her head on Kagami's desk and looked up at the red head's face.

"Well, because we live together of course," Kagami said bluntly.

"EEEEEEEHHHH….?!"

* * *

><p>The news about Kagami Taiga; the red headed new girl was actually living with the Generation of Miracles was already spread like a wildfire before lunch. Kagami couldn't even go to the bathroom without some random girls stopping her tracks and asked him about this news. Mami and Haruko looked very guilty, though Kagami told both girl it was okay.<p>

_Well, there goes my peaceful high school life…_

"Taiga-san suddenly pretty popular amongst girls, huh?" Kuroko asked as Kagami sat down in front of him after she got back from rest room. Kagami's face was flushed at the sudden attention given to her, and some inappropriate question asked to her.

"Shut up, Kuroko," Kagami murmured from the corner of her lips. She could see a small smile ghosted over Kuroko's lips. Kagami pouted and looked at Kuroko. "Why are you smiling?" Kagami asked curiously.

"No, I'm not smiling," Kuroko shook his head. "Taiga-san has grown up…" he patted the head gently.

Kagami just sighed as she looked up at Kuroko. "Kuroko still treating me like a little sister…" Kagami smiled and leaned close to Kuroko's hand. "I'm gonna go to Aomine's classroom and meet Sakurai Ryou-san…" she said as she got up from his seat. Kagami walked to the classroom, looking around trying to find the girl she was looking for.

"Ano… I'm looking for Sakurai Ryou-san?" Kagami asked the girl that just stood up from her desk.

"Ryou-chan? Oh, there she is," the girl pointed at a lean girl with short light brown hair. "Wait, you're Kagami Taiga-san, right?"

"Yes, I'm Kagami Taiga," Kagami said.

The girl eyed her from head to toe before shrugging and left. Kagami walked quickly to Sakurai Ryou's table. Sakurai Ryou seemed like a quiet girl, with big brown eyes and flushed face. She seemed to be absorbed on the magazine she was reading, and Kagami realized that it was basketball magazine.

"Sakurai Ryou-san…?" Kagami greeted slowly. The girl quickly looked up with scared expression on her face.

"I'm sorry…! I'm sorry… ah…" she dropped her magazine on the floor. "S-sorry…"

Before she picked it up, Kagami decided to pick it up for her and smiled. "Sorry to startle you. My name is Kagami Taiga," Kagami introduced herself politely.

"S-Sakurai Ryou…" the girl mumbled."But you already know that… Sorry…" Sakurai hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment.

"It's okay, really," Kagami smiled. "Let me get straight to the point. I'm going to make a girls basketball team, and I need members. Coach Aida recommends you as team member. Our numbers is still small, but with you join the team, we can certainly get more people to come in and join girls' basketball club."

Sakurai Ryou looked up at Kagami shyly. "Umm… S-sorry… I… No one ever invited me to join a club… and this school doesn't have girls' basketball club… Sorry… Umm… Who… Who else have join the club…?"

"Right now? Only me, and Takao, and Haruko, and Mami," Kagami said. "But don't worry, we'll ask Mitobe Rin-senpai and Kasamatsu Yuki-senpai to join us too."

"T-they're from second year…?" Sakurai asked softly and blinked. "H-how do you plan on asking them?"

"I'm just going to go to their class and ask them directly…" Kagami said softly. "If you joined, we can have more than five people in the team and we can have games with other team," Kagami explained excitedly.

Sakurai blinked as she hugged his basketball magazine and looked down before he nodded slowly. "I… I'd like… to join the basketball team…" she said softly. "Please… let me join…"

Kagami smiled brightly as she hugged the shorter girl tightly and squeezed him happily. "Thank you so much, Sakurai-san…! You really are a great help for our team! What is your position? I heard you play basketball in junior high school?"

"Umm… Shooting guard…" Sakurai mumbled softly.

"Shooting guard, huh…? Well, let's have fun and play basketball together," Kagami smiled brightly. She shook Sakurai's hand excitedly. "By the way, we can join the boys basketball practice for the time being, since the members are still four people in total."

"F… four?" Sakurai asked timidly.

"Yup. You, me, Mami, and Haruko. Oh, and also Takao from Midorima's class as manager. He said he wanted to be a manager. We planned on getting more people to join club. I'm sure we can have a lot of fun…" Kagami said.

"Oh…" she nodded, feeling slightly nervous because she never really working close to a boy before.

"Don't worry about the boys. If they were being mean, the Coach will give them her special triple practice menu," Kagami said, still high spirited.

Sakurai nodded and smiled at Kagami.

"Well, I have to go to second year's class now to ask Kasamatsu-senpai and Mitobe-senpai to join us," Kagami nodded. "Would you like to come with me, Sakurai?" she asked the brunette.

"But… second year's class… isn't it a bit scary…?" Sakurai asked, thinking about the mean senpai that would bully them there.

"Nah, it's fine! Let's go!" Kagami said as she pulled Sakurai's hand and dragged her up to the second-year's classroom. "We should ask Mitobe-senpai first…"

Kagami and Sakurai went to Mitobe Rin's class. Sakurai cowered in fear amongst the second year students, but Kagami just barging into the class. She approached random girls in the class and asked them confidently.

"Which one is Mitobe Rin-senpai?" Kagami asked them.

"Rin-chan? Oh, that's her. The one sit in the back," one of the girl said as she pointed at the tall girl sat in the back of classroom. Kagami saw a dark haired girl who was talking to another girl with short dark brown hair.

"Thanks!" Kagami said. She dragged Sakurai with her and approached them. "Mitobe-senpai, I'm Kagami Taiga. I'm making a girl basketball club, and we need members. Coach was recommending you as one of the members," Kagami said with a bright smile on her face. She was feeling excited right now.

Mitobe looked up at Kagami, but didn't say anything. It was the girl who was with her that answered Kagami.

"'What do you mean joining the basketball club?' that's what she asked," the girl said.

Kagami looked at the girl who was just speaking to her, wondering how she can translate Mitobe's silence.

"Uhm… I mean like joining, and practicing together, and going to a match together…" Kagami nodded. "It will be a lot of fun. I heard from Coach Riko, Mitobe-senpai used to play in her middle school?"

"She said, 'Yes I was'," the girl beside Mitobe translating again for her.

"So, would you like to join us, Mitobe-senpai? We really need you," Kagami smiled brightly.

Mitobe and the girl beside her were exchanging glances before they smiled. Mitobe nodded as the girl translated. "She said yes!" the girl said. "Can I join too? Though I used to play tennis in middle school, but I can play basketball too!"

Kagami, didn't want to let go of the chance for getting more members quickly nodded. "Yes! Of course you can join also!"

"Ah, my name is Koganei Shinji," the girl introduced herself.

"Shinji…? Isn't it a boy's name…" Sakurai mumbled before she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry…! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! Please forgive me!"

"Don't worry about that. My parents were hoping for boy, but they got a girl. They decided to keep the name," Koganei smiled. "Anyway, who else would join the girl basketball club?" Koganei asked curiously.

"Another recommendation from coach," Kagami nodded. "Kasamatsu Yuki-senpai."

* * *

><p>It was after school when Kagami managed to meet Kasamatsu Yuki. The second year was tall, with dark hair that was cut short. The first impression they got was the second year looked really intense. Kagami was usually good at judging people's strength, and she knew that this second-year was really strong. It made her heart beat faster in excitement.<p>

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kagami ran towards the girl to stop her.

Kasamatsu turned around when she saw a tall red haired girl approached her. Kasamatsu quickly recognized her as the girl her classmates were talking about. The one that living with the Generation of Miracles they said.

"Can I help you?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Yes! My name is Kagami Taiga, first year. I want to make Teikou's girl basketball team and I would like you to join us," Kagami said loudly.

Kasamatsu looked up at Kagami with a frown on her face. "Basketball? Why do you ask me?" Kasamatsu said.

"Coach recommended you, and I know you're strong," Kagami smirked.

Kasamatsu sighed as she turned around to leave. "I refuse," she said simply.

"W-wait… why?!" Kagami quickly ran after her.

Kasamatsu felt really annoyed by this first year. "Because I don't want to join a half-assed team," she said sharply.

"Oi, oi, we're not half-assed! We're serious about this!" Kagami said angrily.

"Hoh? Then show me," said Kasamatsu.

Kagami blinked before she smiled. "Fine. Have one-on-one with me, I'll show you how much this team isn't half-assed."

"Bring it on," Kasamatsu said.

* * *

><p>"The number of girls just increased-ssu," Kise said as he saw Kagami walked into the gym with Sakurai, Mami, Haruko, Mitobe, and Koganei. Kasamatsu was following her.<p>

"Humph, this is stupid," Aomine said as he watched the girls. "What's that girl was planning now?" he asked. He watched Kagami had change into her t-shirt and shorts while the second year girl with her was wearing gym uniform.

"Satsuki, is that Kasamatsu Yuki?" Riko asked as she motioned at the girl in gym uniform.

"Oh? Yes… It seems like Kagamin managed to get her join," Momoi smiled happily.

"They're seemed to prepare for one-on one though," Riko said. "Well, I guess it wasn't that easy to get Yuki to play basketball again," Riko smiled. She watched them in great interest. "Satsuki, tell them to do the usual practice menu, I want to watch the one on one."

"But, senpai… I want to watch as well~" Momoi pouted. Yet, Riko had skipped and went to the girl's side of the court to watch.

Kagami looked determined to win. The girl was always hot-headed, but she was really talented. Riko had seen her stats, and she could see enormous potential in her. She had such a raw talent, and Riko really wanted to mold the talent into something beautiful. If only Kagami Taiga was a boy, she sighed.

"First one to get five points wins," Kagami said as she dribbled the ball casually.

"Sure," Kasamatsu said.

The game started with Kagami attacking first. Kasamatsu had got into defensive stance to stop the red head. She knew Kagami was really good, and she had to give her all to stop the red head. She knew she was a bit rusty after one year of stop playing all together, but Kasamatsu couldn't deny how much she liked to play basketball, especially against Kagami who seemed to eat, sleep, and breathe basketball. Before she knew it, Kasamatsu was smiling as she attempted to steal the ball from Kagami, but the red head evaded her and jumped for a dunk over her defense.

"I win, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kagami grinned happily.

Kasamatsu sighed, yet she was smiling with satisfaction. "Yeah," she nodded. "Well, I may be a bit rusty, but if you're fine with that…"

"Of course, I am!" Kagami smiled.

Now, the female basketball team is formed!

* * *

><p><strong>AN : There's that. Thank you for reading this chapter. Feel free to drop a review~ And if you saw major grammatical mistake, you can point it out to me, I'll fix it ASAP.**

**Thanks again~**


End file.
